


Dirk Gently`s Holistic Detective Agency || Fan Trailer

by samspiesonyou



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou/pseuds/samspiesonyou
Summary: Just a funny fan trailer of the TV show.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Dirk Gently`s Holistic Detective Agency || Fan Trailer

**Author's Note:**

> This video was made to present Holistic Detective Agency 2020 team at the at the Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2020 on diary.ru.


End file.
